creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ninjaxez101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grease the Wheels page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 22:15, March 25, 2013 Edits No problem, happy to help. Lemmy118 (talk) 21:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't Post Unfinished Pages Thanks.ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Reason for Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, I'm sorry to inform you that your deletion appeal has been denied. It has nothing to do with the things you mentioned in your appeal. The first issue is that the framework makes no sense. Why would a police chief make a detective keep a journal? A detective would probably have his own notebook, would make routine reports to his superior and, when it's all over, write an official report. The writing isn't like a person, especially a detective, would write in a notebook. It's like how creepypasta write in a notebook. It's clear you don't know anything about the process of police investigation or administration. Why would someone write "How did he do this?" or "Get this." The most egregious example of this is: "I'm opening them right now. WHAT? Shit, we don't have any matches?" Is he write a sentence, then going back to what he's doing, writing another sentence. It's ridiculous. "Oh god, I'm gonna vomit." Again, why? Really, it's just an issue of poor writing and a story that's nonsensical and silly. Some of the logistical issues in the story would be minor nitpicks if the writing were better. Here's a copy of your story: http://pastebin.com/8tAz5ESs ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC)